This application claims the priority of German application 196 42 687.1, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a locking device for protecting a charge socket on a vehicle having a traction battery, and more particularly, a locking device having a charge plug, which is connected with a current source by way of a charge cable and being insertable into the charge socket. The charge socket is arranged on an outside wall of the vehicle body and is coverable by a swing lid which, in the closed position, is flush with the surface of the vehicle-body-fixed wall part surrounding it and can be locked in the closed position by the locking device.
Locking devices for protecting a tank filler neck in, for example, motor vehicles operated by liquid fuel are well known and are used in particular to protect the content of the tank against manipulations by unauthorized persons. DE 35 04 466 C1 discloses a locking device in which a covering swing lid (tank lid) can be locked in a closed position for protecting the tank filler neck. The locking device can be operated by a control element by outside power so that it can be coupled to a central vehicle locking system.
In battery-operated electric or hybrid vehicles, an exterior charge socket is required for charging the traction battery. A fitting charge plug can be inserted into the charge socket and connected with a current source via a charge cable. A known charge socket with a corresponding charge plug is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,249. The charge socket and the charge plug are conceived with respect to a reliable everyday suitability and also have measures for a protection against wetness. As the charge plug, either a comparatively large charge plug for the direct-current quick charge can be introduced by a special charge station or a smaller charge plug for an alternating-current charge at a household socket can be introduced into the charge socket. Similar to the case of a fuel dispensing nozzle, both charge plugs are provided with a molded-on handle. For introducing a charge plug into the charge socket, the charge plug must first be introduced on the contact side into an opening and must then be swivelled about an axis of rotation. Thereby, the contacts of the charge plug will contact corresponding contacts of the charge socket only at the end of the swivel movement. In this end position, the charge plug is locked in the charge socket so that the charge plug can be released by the operator and the charging can start.
Analogously to the filler neck compartment lid, for protecting a charge socket, a swing lid can be provided for the charge socket which, in the closed position, extends flush with the surface with respect to a surrounding vehicle-body-fixed wall part and has a locking device to protect the charge socket in the closed position against manipulations by unauthorized persons by locking the swing lid.
Such a known locking device for protecting a charge socket has a disadvantage that, when the vehicle is parked for charging, the charge plug can be taken out of the charge socket by unauthorized persons and the charging operating can be interrupted which is a particularly serious disadvantage in the case of long charging times. It is also disadvantageous that the charge plug in the charge socket is not sufficiently protected against rain and wetness.
In the field of household electricity, an installed socket with a folding lid constructed as a cap is shown in DE 36 41 124 A1. This folding lid, because of a large cap depth, can also be closed when a plug is inserted into the socket. On a side thereof opposite to hinges, the folding lid is provided with a recess which permits an exiting of the connection cable fastened to the plug from the closed folding lid.
Also in the field of household electricity, an adapter for securing network plugs against unauthorized use is shown in DE 33 27 087 C1 whereby, for example, children can be prevented from using a television set. The adapter has a separate plug and a socket. A plug inserted into the socket can be locked by a locking device with a fitting hasp. The same locking device allows a switch to be operated for controlling the electric connection between the plug and the socket within the adapter. When the plug is not inserted, however, the hasp offers no significant protection against a manipulation of the socket.
DE 84 09 997 U1 describes a circular CEE socket for camping and caravan in which a cover flap can be locked in the closed position by a padlock in order to prevent an unauthorized removal of current from the socket. When the cover flap is open, an inserted plug can be locked by the same padlock in order to be able to prevent an unauthorized current interruption by taking out the plug. For this purpose, one protruding lug respectively is molded onto the socket and correspondingly to the cover flap or to the plug, which lug has an opening into which the cotter pin of the padlock engages. The socket is used, for example, for supplying camping sites with electricity because it can prevent an unauthorized removal of a plug or an exchange of plugs. In addition, the cover flap has a nose which interacts with a cam on an inserted plug and which acts as a protection device against a removal which can be disengaged by a swivelling-open of the cover flap.
It is an object of the invention to improve the protecting of the charge socket of an electric vehicle such that a better protection is offered against manipulations by unauthorized persons.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing that by means of the locking device, the swing lid can be locked in a secured position, the secured position corresponding to a certain open position in which the swing lid can exercise a locking effect with respect to a removal of an inserted charge plug or by means of the locking device, a charge plug, which is inserted into the charge socket, can be locked against a removal in that the locking bar engages in a holding opening on the charge plug.
The locking device according to the present invention secures a charge plug introduced into the charge socket with respect to a removal. This has the advantage that a vehicle can be parked for charging in an unattended manner because the charging operation cannot be interrupted by unauthorized persons. During the charging operation, the charge socket itself is also protected with respect to manipulations by the non-removable charge plug.
In an advantageous further development, the locking effect exercised by the locking device is exercised by a swing lid which, in the closed position, is used for covering the charge socket. In one configuration, an extensive protection against rain and wetness is achieved.
In an alternative embodiment, the locking device exercises a locking effect directly on the inserted charge plug, in which the locking device can also be simultaneously used for locking the swing lid in its closed position.